


Another Lonely Night

by ghostwhispererfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Possessive Hotch, Reunion Sex, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/pseuds/ghostwhispererfangirl





	Another Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/gifts).



After a long case any happily married man would want to go home and just be with his wife.

He wanted that but she was working a case, undercover. It has been three months since he last kissed her lips or saw her face.

_Maybe she is home_ , he thought.

It was just a thought but knowing she would most likely not be there. Her side of the bed left untouched, her closet door closed, and his heart left aching for her. She was my wife. It killed him inside knowing that she could be with another man trying to take her target down.

His body tensed up as he turned the knob of the front door.

Jack was at a friend's house for the night.

"Honey?" He called out, just in case.

He paused and closed his eyes in defeat, she wasn't home. Well, maybe she just didn't hear me.

"Kate?" He called out, loosening his tie as he locked the front door and walked up the stairs. "Honey? Are you home?"

Alas, tonight would be another lonely night without her.

Maybe if he called Andi or Seaver, they could tell him all he needed to know about her case.

He placed his briefcase in his office and then walked into their room. Her perfume still lingered and he smiled.

Vanilla Bean.

Thank god Jack wasn't home. He could have a moment to himself just thinking of her.

He had the day off tomorrow, he'd made sure their anniversary was clear so they could be together, but she got called in. And after reading about the case, he knew he could never hold her back. Hell, he wanted to catch the bastard.

He quickly changed into something more comfortable and climbed into bed.

God, did he miss her. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes...

_"It's a big case. I won't be back quickly..." She said and settled into bed next to him. "I wish I could stay but it's too important. Those little girls don't have much time before they are shipped somewhere else."_

_"I understand babe; I truly do. You're the best on the team over there, honey. They need your gumption and sass." He replied, his eyes looked over her. She would never give up on a case like this. "I just wish we had more of a notice."_

_"I know... I'll miss our anniversary and Jack's birthday." She sighed and turned her head. "I love you."_

_"You have to get close to someone don't you...?" He muttered._

_She only said I love you in a way like that if something was wrong. If she had to do something that he would never approve of._

_"Honey..." She whispered. "I don't want too. I'm his type, it's one of the reasons I'm going in first... I have to get in and then bring friends in 'who are good with the books'."_

_"You know how much I hate thinking of you with other men. You're my wife." He answered, his hands balled the sheets up. "I get to touch you and give you gifts..."_

_His heart rate sped up and his body tensed._

_She was his; not theirs._

_His._

_"Aaron, listen to me." She said, her hands brushed over his chest. "I leave in the morning for this. I cannot leave with us in this place. I cannot leave you mad at me."_

_"I'm not mad at you." He answered, there was a sharpness in his voice. "I just can't function right, knowing you're with another man."_

_"I know, but when I get back we could have a whole week together. We'll take our annual two week leave a bit early. We'll take a week and Jessica can take Jack. We will spend the whole week rolling around in some place." She whispered in his ear, her lips kissed his neck. "Then the next week can be a fun trip with all of us as a family."_

_The thought of her hands touching another man, her smile going toward someone who he didn't know and trust, made him delirious._

_"What will you have to do...?" He gulped._

_"Do you really want to know?" She asked._

_"Yes," he muttered._

_"I will have to seduce a guy name Matthew Bronson and interject myself into his child trafficking ring." She explained. "I don't know to the full extent of what I'll have to do to get him to trust me..."_

_"What you're saying is that you might have to sleep with him?" He scoffed._

_He didn't know what to think. He knew she didn't want too but that wouldn't change the fact that she might have to have sex with another person._ _A person that wasn't him._

_It wasn't like they were virgins when they met. He was in my mid 40's and she was in her early to early 30's._

_This unsub would probably be in his late 20's early 30's._

_What if he was better than me?_ _What if she left me because I can't please her anymore, he thought._

_"Aaron, please don't be like this..." She sighed and started to cry._

_He just looked away, he needed to think._

_"Do you think I want to leave? That I want to be with anyone but you?" She said in a shouted whisper. She didn't want to wake Jack. "Because I don't! I wish I could just stay in this house forever if it meant there would be no more bad people out there hurting others and that I would be with my family! I would take that option in a heartbeat."_

_She pushed him away and rolled onto her side._

_Good job, Aaron. Good fucking job._

_"Baby..." He whispered and turned onto his side, his arms sliding over her stomach._

_"You know how much I hate that word." She sneered. "It's stupid."_

_"It got your attention now didn't it?" He chuckled and kissed her cheek._

_"No," she said sharply._

_She was so sassy sometimes._   
_God, he loved it._

_"Please make me forget about everything you just told me." He whispered and she looked back at him with a smirk. "I can't let you leave if we aren't together one last time."_

_"I must really love you, Hotchner..." She whispered and then pinned him underneath her, she pulled up her top and let it fall to the floor. "I think they are going to miss you."_

_"I'm glad," he answered and then sat up slightly to take her hardened nipple into his mouth._

_A soft moan escaped her tender lips._

_"I'm going fucking to miss you," she purred, and reached underneath..._

* * *

 

He slowly felt the vision of her fade and his eyes opened. He could still see her naked in front of him, an image forever memorized.

"Oh Kate..." He grunted and felt himself erupt.

The sheets. She'd kill me if he left a stain.

"Shit... shit.. shit!" He yelled and leaped from bed, naked from the hips down.

He didn't it get on the sheets.

Score! Now to clean...

He hadn't had to clean himself in almost a year. She always would with those amazing lips of hers. She'd give coy smile before looking up at him while running her lips against him.

"Kate... god I miss you, honey." He muttered to myself.

"I missed you too." A voice whispered and his eyes shot to wear it was.

Her figure was leaned against the doorframe. Her hair was to her chin, she must've had to cut her hair. It was to her shoulders last time he saw her.

"When did...?" He asked, a smile forming on both their faces. "You're not supposed to be home until next week."

"Not long," she responded and entered the room with a duffle bag over her shoulder. "At first I thought you were sleeping," a simple laugh rang through the room and he couldn't help but smile. It was music to his ears. "But then I saw the covers moving and god you sound so hot. Moaning my name and lord, I missed that voice of yours."

"I missed you," he replied. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"At least you kept the sheets clean," she said and set the bag down before her bottom touched the bed. "So you going to kiss your wife or are we in the fifties?"

"Come here..." He moved toward her, their lips touched as his hand caressed her cheek. "Ready for your welcome home present?"

"Yes sir," she whispered and saluted me. "Take me husband. Ravish me."

She'd always say that when she got home, like she was some fifties housewife, the type she hated.

"Wait," he said and looked over her face. "Did you have to..."

"No. He was into the other sex," she replied and looked him in the eye. "The bastard 'tripped over his feet' during the arrest though."

"Did he now?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," she sighed gleefully. "He was all busted up, broken nose and jaw."

"I see you put these hands to good work," he whispered and kissed both of them. "Did I tell you how much I missed you?"

"You can show me," she purred and brought her lips to his.

She was home and just in time.


End file.
